


These Are the Days of Miracle and Wonder

by Aishuu



Series: East Kingdoms Block Party [17]
Category: Juuni Kokki | Twelve Kingdoms
Genre: Backstory, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:35:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3593148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishuu/pseuds/Aishuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouya's efforts in the Yellow Sea do not go unnoticed, and he earns himself a new name from Gyokuyou.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Are the Days of Miracle and Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a sequel to "You Know That Ghost is Me" (story 7 in East Kingdoms Block Party)

After making that first gesture toward saving humanity, there was no going back for Kouya and Rokuta. Rather than simply go about their business eking out a subsistence life, they start making routine patrols, trying to keep the youma from attacking travelers.

Surprisingly, there were a lot of those. The throne of Sai and Ren had both become vacant within a year of each other, and Saiki and Renki were both residing at Mount Hou. The pilgrims had started to make their journey so they could reach the gate in time for the one-day opening.

He was aware of the irony – perhaps outright hypocrisy – of his new, self-assigned role, but he figured that since he had nothing better to occupy his time with, it would at least provide him with some direction. There was a difference between surviving and living, and he and Rokuta had just crossed the line. For the first time since he'd left En, he had a reason to wake up each evening.

Not a week went by when he didn't help someone out. Whether it was as simple as offering directions, or actually fighting off a pack of saikyo, he managed to help out. Rokuta, thankfully well-fed through their own hunts, didn't even look longingly at the warm, human bodies that had been protected.

In thanks, many of the pilgrims would offer him some token of their gratitude – food, clothing, supplies... whatever could be spared. While it was tempting to turn these gifts down, he was a practical soul at heart. For the first time in years, he was dressed in sturdy clothing that wasn't worn down, and he had more to eat than what he found. A couple times he was even offered sweets, a personal favorite he had missed.

As the seasons rolled around, Renki selected a ruler – a queen – while Saiki rejected all those who sought to rule. Three years past, and the trickle of travelers from Sai continued.

One night, matters came to a head. After chasing a kogou away from a group of about ten people on shouzan, one of the ladies offered him a place to stay by their fire for the night. "You'll bring luck to us on our journey, my lord," she said with a laugh.

"You know of me?" he asked in a level voice, managing to shield his surprise.

"Stories of your deeds have been carried to Sai, and likely Ren by now. It's said that any group you watch over will make it safely to the Reikon Gate."

He blinked, but that was his only outward reaction. "I see," he said. And suddenly the gifts made more sense, for the travelers were hedging their bets. Shouzan was a dangerous pilgrimage, and any extra hope for success would be welcomed.

But he politely declined, unsure if Rokuta's good manners would be able to last for an entire evening. The exchange did give him something to think on, and he spent most of the evening wondering if it was such a good thing that people were actively looking for him. He still had enemies left in En, those who had hated the damage caused by Astuyu. Even though it had been years since he had fled, Sennin, by their very nature, had long memories.

He wasn't surprised, a month later, when a woman riding on a kijyuu sought him out. The woman was dressed in fine blue silk, hardly the kind of garb a person wore for a shouzan. Which meant she had some other purpose.

She didn't bother to introduce herself, but met his gaze without blinking. "Will you come with me, my lord?" she asked.

"Where to?"

"Mount Hou," she replied. "Gyokuyou would like to speak to you."

He wasn't so foolish as to decline the invitation. He even agreed (reluctantly) to leave Rokuta waiting at the gate to meet with the legendary Sen-nin.

The palace was even more splendid than the ones he had become accustomed to while living in En – and inhabited entirely by women. This, then, was Mount Hou, the place where the kirin were raised from infancy. He felt their eyes on him, many modestly lifting their sleeves to cover their faces as they laughed.

He didn't let it bother him, following his unnamed guide to a room in the depths of the palace. "Enter," she bade him.

The room was already occupied. A beautiful woman motioned for him to take a seat across from her. It had been so very long since he'd been in Atsuyu's court, but he drew about those manners as he took a place at the table, facing her body squarely even as he averted his eyes.

"Please, lift your head. I am Gyokuyou," she said, bowing her head elegantly in acknowledgment. Although her face was mature, she was one of the most attractive women he had ever seen. "What may I call you?"

He remembered the name Rokuta – the original – had given him, but couldn't speak it. He had not been Kouya since he had left En. He did not deserve that name, which had been given to him through friendship, and which he had betrayed. "I have no name to claim," he said. Maybe someday, he could be Kouya again, but he had much to make up for to claim a name granted by a kirin.

"I see," she said. "Then, nameless one, may I ask why you are making your life in the Yellow Sea?"

"Because I must wait until En Ou has created a country where Rokuta and I may live in peace."

"Rokuta? You mean your youma?" 

"My best friend," he corrected softly.

She smiled slightly, nodding as she understood. "What benefit would people gain from having you two wander the Yellow Sea? It's the realm of the gods and kirin, owned by all the nations. Though you may be a Sen-nin, you belong to the Kingdom of En. Why should En be able to claim a permanent place here?"

He was at a loss; he couldn't think of a reason that would persuade her. He just sat quietly, staring at his hands as he waited for her to kindly tell him that he and Rokuta could not remain.

He heard the rustle of expensive silks as she rose to her feet and leaned across the table, but the feel of her fingers on his chin surprised him. She raised his head to meet her gaze directly, and he braced himself for the bad news.

"Unaligned gods may live in the Yellow Sea, providing they're serving the people of this world," she said. "How will you serve?"

He felt his heart lift as he realized that she was offering him a place, a real one. And there was only one way he and Rokuta could serve, since the only people who crossed the Yellow Sea were those on shouzan.

"Rokuta and I will help escort those on shouzan," he said. "I can't promise we can help all of them, but we'll help those we can."

Gyokuyou smiled at him, and nodded. "That would be a worthwhile task indeed, and one which will have its own share of heartaches and triumphs." She sat back down in her seat, pursing her lips thoughtfully. "I will give you another name," she said, and he could tell she was thinking quite hard on what to call him. "I think Kenrou Shinkun would suit."

He repeated the name softly, before nodding an agreement. Mentally, he made a promise to take better care of his new name than he had of the first one he had been given.


End file.
